


Speckle Hearted

by BrightEyesEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Freckles, Gay Levi, High School AU, M/M, Pastel Levi, Pining Levi, Punk Eren, and a lot of it, demi/ pan eren, freckle au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesEren/pseuds/BrightEyesEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if everyone was born with blank skin, with no discolouring of any kind, and then you would acquire freckles as you lived? For every person who loves you, you get another freckle. The darker and larger the freckle, the more they love you." from <a href="http://bright-eyes-eren.tumblr.com/post/131525050814/ok-so-yall-seem-to-love-the-soulmate-au-but-what">this prompt right here</a></p><p>Levi seems to get a lot more freckles after meeting Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speckle Hearted

**Levi’s Point of View**

 

There was a boy in my school that wore all black, chains, and leather, though it really didn’t fit his personality all too much. He had silver plugs in each of his ears and a lip piercing on the left side of his bottom lip, and I wouldn’t be shocked if one day he died his beautiful brown hair to an inky black and covered his arms in thick layers of tattoos. The only thing that really stood out to me, though, was the amount of freckles that dotted his tanned skin. 

Light freckles covering his hands and arms, darker ones dotting his cheeks and nose, and a couple larger freckles spotted his neck and broad shoulders. Every single freckle, though, was a person who loved him. Whether that would be a close friend, a family member, or one of his fan girls that screamed his name in the hallways during passing period, so many people loved him enough to leave freckles on his skin. The darker ones were the people that loved him most, and the lighter ones were probably just acquaintances or passer-bys, possibly secret admirers given how popular he is. I’m sure that, if it were possible, he’d even have freckles in that heart of his too.

Then there was my own skin. I had one white dot on each hand from my two best friends who’d passed away some years ago via plane crash. I don’t have any others, as far as I know. My skin is so blank and empty beneath the bright colours I wear. You know, I’m the polar opposite of that boy.

He wears all the black in the world, band tees of popular rock bands, dark coloured Vans and Converse, but then there’s me. Pastels, flowers, sparkles, heels too sometimes, and even bright nail polish. Given my ‘cold’ personality, no one would really think I wear the things I do. And hey, the same goes for that boy and his personality versus his look. We’re differently similar.

It was on an autumn afternoon, a Monday, that I was walking through our school library during my free period, skimming my fingers over the spines of every book, that I met him one-on-one. My bright yellow flats padded softly against the carpeted floor, but it was the sound of another set of footsteps that threw me off. There next to me stood that boy. He had his earbuds dangling in his hand rather than in his ears, and I got to take in the tiny dots that lined his earlobes and chin. I nearly looked away, but right as I began to turn my head, I saw a pair of bright, green eyes meet my own.

“Hey,” he said softly, “you’re that Levi dude, right?” A grin pulled up on his lips and my heart practically stopped beating right then and there. His bright smile and pinkened lips made my heart soar and fly away, flapping into the distance like the tiny ducks that covered my baby blue knee socks.

“Yeah, I am. And you’re Eren?” I replied, not a question nor a statement. He nodded in response, looking back to all the books on the shelf. To my surprise, he pulled out one of the works by my favourite author.

We talked a bit about the author- David Levithan- quietly to each other. Eren cradled the book in his spotted hands, flipping through the pages every so often while nodding along in agreement with our lively conversation. It was his friend Armin that apparently introduced him to that genius of a writer, and I’ve never been so thankful for someone I’d never even met before.

“You have good taste, Levi. Both in books and in fashion.” He chuckled at the last part of his sentence, gesturing to my brightly coloured apparel. God, it was unfair how he made my heart race and pound and roar like that. Then with my name dancing on his tongue, I was left to melt more than I already was to begin with. I felt like disappearing beneath my white cardigan just from being near him.

“And actually, why don’t we hang out together? Lunch is coming up in a minute anyways.” The breath I was taking stopped in my throat, and I was only able to give a curt nod as a lame excuse for a response. He smiled brightly and waved me off, saying that he’d see me soon.

Lunch came by in the blink of an eye. I held my little green and blue lunch box in my hand and made my way through the streams of people in an attempt to find Eren. It wasn’t hard to soon find him near the back of the cafeteria, playing music from his phone and dancing with a group of people. His hair flew over his forehead as he continued every clumsy, adorable step. I couldn’t help but notice the way he sang along to the music, though his voice was still quieter than the music itself.

After a moment of watching him, he finally turned to face me, and a large, bright grin filled his face followed by a loud gasp.

“Levi!” All the people turned to face me once he yelled my name and paused his music. I could feel a bit of heat rising to my face but still managed to smile back at him.

“Hey, Eren.” The group looked so confused; maybe it was because I didn’t normally speak to him or many other people in the school at all. Or maybe they were lost in how deep my voice was in contrast to the bright, feminine clothing I wore.

He took my wrist, pulling me forward and led me to a table close by. It didn’t take any amount of hesitation for him to start talking more, picking right up from our conversation back in the library.

We spent the whole lunch talking and smiling with each other. Ever since I started attending this school, I knew that he was popular, but I didn’t know exactly how friendly and nice he really was. After all, most of the people that become popular turn out to be over- dramatic, whiny royalty.

The end of the school day finally came by. I walked out the front gates with my flowery, lacy white backpack on my back and began my journey home. I was about to put on my headphones, but someone yelling my name got my attention. Of course, as I turned around, there was Eren running towards me, headphone cord flapping in the wind and all.

“Wait up!” He shouted. And, _of course_ , I did just that.

Eren made his way to me, stopping to put his hands on my knees and pant for a moment. He looked up to me, a bit flustered, and flashed a dorky smile that made my mind scream bloody murder once again. A minute later, he finally stood back up, moving the hair from his face and began to walk with me.

He didn’t say much to me at the start of the walk, after explaining in short that he wanted to walk with me. Conversation started afterwards, and I could finally feel my heart calm down. He was a human being just like me, so there really wasn’t much of a reason why I should be so on edge. I guess it’s my little gay heart strings tugging me back once again.

“I’ve always loved autumn.” Eren stated with a warm smile. He went on to talk more and more about why, and I was entranced by every word he said. His speckled hands waved dramatically in the air to describe all the brown, red, and orange leaves that fluttered with the wind, and his footsteps became so much more energetic when he spazzed about the ‘fantastic fall fashion’ that was seen everywhere around us. Halloween came up too, and I swear I’ve never seen that much energy within one person ever in my life. I could be entertained for hours with his enthusiasm.

We finally approached my house, and my, did I want to ask him to stay. I could be in his presence forever and never get sick of it. I almost did, I almost, almost asked, but at the very last moment I waved him off, saying farewell, and went back into my own home.

My feet dragged reluctantly into my tiny, tidy room. I flopped right onto my pink bean bag chair and groaned at the top of my lungs. I knew I was already falling for that dork from that library meeting alone, and oh, was I in for a lot longer of a drop downwards.

It only took me a few days after that beautiful walk home for me to realise that he was going to stay as much as I wanted him to. I’d met all his friends (though it was nearly impossible to remember their names from day one), and he asked me to stay for dinner that Friday too. We were the ‘pastel-punk’ duo in school, and I grew to that title really quickly, as fast as the school adopted it. That Saturday, though, will be a memory I hope to keep until the end of time.

I decided to stay over at Eren’s house that night. My satin nightwear was packed in a little bag along with whatever else I deemed important for the night. He gave me his address the day before, and I walked my way there right before dusk hit.

His room was what I expected it to be, practically spot on. There were large posters covering the walls, and a huge stereo sat on a table in the corner of his room. Several stacks of CD’s were placed next to the stereo, a desk was placed next to that, fit with a laptop and whatever amount of handheld game systems, and on the other side of the room was a loft bed, a small bookshelf underneath it. Though it was a bit messy, it was organised in its own way.

We were laying on the bed watching cartoons that night when I decided to get dressed. I was going to leave and change in another room, but Eren insisted it was fine and that I could stay; he needed to get dressed too, after all. With my back turned to him, I took out my satin clothing and started to take off everything. It was once I stripped myself of my shirt that I heard a gentle gasp.

“Your back…” I was confused. It’s not like I continually checked my back for days in a row, so I didn’t know what he was referring to. But then, I felt smooth fingertips brush over my back, leaving shivers down my spine.

“Is there something there?” No response but instead some shuffling feet. A camera shutter sounded, and Eren showed me his phone with his eyes wide in wonder. In the picture was my own back, but what surprised me the most was the amount of freckles.

There were light ones and dark ones, small ones and big ones, all covering my back as if the night sky had been reversed. Right in the centre of my back, though, was a large, dark freckle that stood out from the rest.

Did that many people really like me? I couldn’t help but ask the question. Aside from the two abnormal dots that were left on my hands, the rest of my body was blank for all I knew. There wasn’t a single spot on my arms or legs or chest and definitely not a single one on my face or neck.

Eren silently started poking every dot, saying a name that it might possibly be. His finger stopped at the one in the centre of my back, and to my own surprise, he kissed the dot there, leaving all the heat in my body to rush to my face.

“Me.”

“Wait… So, did I leave a mark on you?” He nodded and started to strip off his own clothing, piece by piece, until he was in his boxers alone.

His body was not only fit, but absolutely coated in freckles. His collarbone looked like polka dot print, his chest had become a universe compared to my back, his legs had spots on every inch, and I’m sure the only covered place left on his body sported speckles as well.

He walked over closer to me, gesturing to a spot on his chest. I think it was as large as the spot on my back, though I wasn’t entirely sure. All I know is that I was the largest freckle on his body, and that alone made my heart want to jump out of my chest and explode.

Later on in the night, I realised that I wasn’t all too alone as I felt before. Eren- that dork- fell asleep curled up on my lap while we were watching a movie. I ran my hands through his already ruffled hair until I fell asleep myself, and I’m nearly positive that I heard him mumble something right before then.

The next morning, I woke up with the sight of sunlight filtering through black curtains rather than my usual bright pink ones. Though it was so much darker in that room, it felt so much warmer and cozier. Instead of smelling strawberry lotions and cherry blossom perfumes as I did every morning of my life, the thicker scent of AXE body mist and testosterone was all I could inhale. Somehow, I still found enjoyment in the odd concoction of smells.

I guess it was the person still in my arms that made it enjoyable. Eren held my arm like a child would hold a teddy bear, and his head was still pressed against my chest instead of on a pillow. He looked utterly adorable as the golden rays of sun made every freckle shine and glow on his skin. Then his lips, agape just enough to show a tiny sliver of his teeth nearly drove me mad with want. I’ve know him for a while (despite us only talking these past days), but I knew it would be wrong to take advantage of such an opportunity.

It only took another two days, a full week since we started talking, for that opportunity to burst into life once again. At lunch that day, Eren pulled out a box of strawberry Pocky- my weakness. Our table was lively and full of life, laughter, and the usual music that played from bluetooth speakers Eren hooked up to his phone. But then that damn Pocky. There was only one thing on my mind, and he took the opportunity to say it before I could gather the courage to.

“Levi, wanna play the Pocky game?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely, let’s do this.” His friends all cheered and whistled and clapped.

Eren let the stick hang from those perfect lips of his, and god, did I want to take away the ‘treat’ and get right to the real one. A silent gulp came from my mouth, and carefully, I bit into the other end. I couldn’t even feel my heart beating anymore; would it really be all that much of a surprise if it was dead? Every single bite made my cheeks turn a darker shade of red until I finally felt his lips brush like feathers over mine.

I was almost convinced he would pull away and shoot up the ‘no homo’ banners from inside his hoodie. Considering how this past week went, I really shouldn’t have laid down any expectations on the blueprints of my life. I felt two warm hands hold my cheeks, and Eren’s lips sink further into mine.

That could easily have been the best day of my life too, but then comes the little surprises life throws at me every now and then. I spent my night at his house yet again, despite school being the next morning.

We were both sitting on his bed, talking about YouTube videos and stupid drama circulating through the school like wildfire. Around the bend to ten in the evening, I pulled my little bag from my feet and started to get changed into my night wear as I normally did: this time blue short- shorts and a white v-neck tee shirt that has a whale printed in the centre of it.

In the process of stripping off my shirt, Eren stopped me. He walked over to his desk and picked up a Sharpie then walked right back to me.

“Hold still,” he muttered, audibly popping off the cap. Barely even a moment later, I felt him gently, oh so gently, running the marker along my back. He capped the marker a minute afterwards and pulled out his phone, taking a picture of my back.

Without another word, he handed me his phone, blushing furiously. I’m sure I nearly dropped his phone, but it was entirely worth the potential damage to the device. He connected the freckles on my back, forming the phrase ‘date me?’ in huge letters. I tossed his phone on his bed and took him into my arms.

“ _Of course_ , I’ll go out with you.”

Time flew away with my heart and the leaves on the trees, and there came the month of December before we could grasp on to the remnants of November. Gingerbread, sugar cookie candles, and the heavy aroma of pine needles drifted down roads and cities, all in preparation for the holidays to come soon. I hadn’t a clue what to give him for Christmas, so I gave him myself instead of buying an overly expensive gift.

Now, you see, I’m not a fan of sexual favours nor giant red bows that I could wrap around my entire body like I’m in some comedy film. As an alternative, I gave him paints. Blues and blacks of all sorts, violets and greens, then even some shades of orange, yellow, and pink. All I needed for the gift to be complete was to lay on his floor, wearing only my knee socks and panties and let my body be a canvas for him to paint.

Eren loves the ‘skin stars’ that cover my back. From that first day that he poked every individual one to the time I was half asleep and he began to kiss each freckle to prove how much he cherishes them, he always manages to find something to do with my body. I never developed any splotches on my face or neck or anything like that, but Eren said I’m perfectly fine how I am, with every dot behind me.

The paints served great use, proven as of Christmas night. All sorts of colours were painted on my back, and every freckle there was turned into a star by my boyfriend that sat behind me for nearly two hours.

“But you know,” he said after finishing, “you still shine brighter than all the stars I just painted on your back.”

And yes, that still stands as the smoothest thing he’s ever said to me.

Months and months kept moving faster than the time I had to breathe. Valentine’s Day and the chocolate sauce, Spring Break at a beach with all the sand and the group from lunch, April Fool’s and a surplus of stupid jokes and ‘stop it’, college application month and the immense amount of stress, and even our high school graduation all flashed by as if our weeks were passing in photographs, all taken in just a second.

That summer was spent with Eren, as life decided it would be, and even the next entire year of our life was the same. Time paused somehow and let us both breathe in the air of free time even with jobs placed on top of that. We alternated whose house to go to every day as well. Many days, I would be in Eren’s house for the time being, and some days, we would pass our time in my own home. Our lives worked so well in harmony that we didn’t even need the huge freckles that dotted our skin to prove how close we were.

It was another October day that life held it’s breath and watched the two of us. At the time, Eren and I finally moved into an apartment, half decorated in black and half covered in pastel pink. Some old movie was playing on the television, though the both of us pulled our attention away from it the second I went to get changed yet again.

A single tap on my right shoulder told me that I wouldn’t get into my night wear without a delay. Eren twirled a silver Sharpie in his hands, and I held still, letting him do whatever this time to the freckles on my back. Then the usual camera shutter and him handing me his phone to inspect what he drew.

Sometimes, it would be an utter work of art. A flower where the petals were connected by the dots, in example. On the other hand came the time that he drew a dick. And that’s it. Literally just a giant penis and nothing more.

This time, though, I couldn’t help but attempt to hold back tears in my eyes. Written in silver, cursive letters was a bold ‘will you marry me?’. Not only that, but when I turned around, Eren was kneeling down on one knee, holding a bright, silver ring in his hand.

“ _Of course_ , I’ll marry you!” After all this time. Despite time ticking endlessly, I knew that we would last forever. We were the pastel-punk duo from school that met in the library and did the Pocky challenge a week later, the ones who managed to stay in a relationship through high school with the pressure of testing and drama, and even the couple that withstood others’ judgement like it was nothing. I couldn’t ask for life to do what I wanted it to, yet I still followed with it. As it turns out, that worked out for the best.

 _Of course_ , there’s still a boy in my life that wears all black, chains, and leather, though it really doesn’t fit his personality all too much. He has silver plugs in each of his ears and a lip piercing on the left side of his bottom lip, and I still wouldn’t be shocked if one day he died his beautiful brown hair to an inky black and covered his arms in thick layers of tattoos. The only thing that now stands out to me, though, is the amount of freckles that dot his tanned skin and how many he was able to give to me from that speckled heart of his.

**Author's Note:**

> this was wonderful to write aaa. c': kudos/ comments are appreciated. <3


End file.
